godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Island (Universal)
'Skull Island '''was a small tropical island in the Indian Ocean, west of Indonesia which was home to Kong, also dubbed Megaprimatus Kong and several other prehistoric species. History Due to massive earthquakes, Skull Island was geologically unstable and several fissures have formed as a result of the seismic activity. During prehistoric times, these fissures housed thermal vents which allowed the island to stay temperate following the extinction event that caused temperatures to drastically lower and resulted in the extinction of most prehistoric creatures in the rest of the world. Meanwhile, the creatures on Skull Island were flourishing and continued to evolve over the following millions of years. Human civilization Around approximately 1,000 B.C., a highly developed civilization of humans was established on Skull Island. This civilization constructed several sophisticated structures around the island, such as buildings, catacombs, a large city on the highest point of the island, and a large wall to protect it from the hostile creatures. Around approximately 900 C.E., the seismic activities around the island intensified, causing further earthquakes which eroded the island, causing it to partially sink into the ocean and the wall around the human city to be partially destroyed, allowing the carnivorous creatures to enter. Whether or not all the human inhabitants were killed or some survived and left the island is unknown. Following the fall of the civilisation, the human structures were either demolished by the earthquakes or reclaimed by the jungle. Carl Denham's expedition Future expeditions In 1934 and 1935, there were continued expeditions to Skull Island with the purpose of researching and studying the island and its wildlife. Denham returned to Skull Island in the 1935 expedition, in which he discovered that Kong had been the last of his species. These scientific expeditions ceased in 1939 due to the outbreak of the Second World War. Destruction of the Island Three years after the end of World War Two in 1948, the first post-war expedition was on route to Skull Island. However, at this time, a massive earthquake hit Skull Island and resulted in it completely sinking beneath the ocean due to its geological instability. It is presumed that all of the unique wildlife that lived on the island was wiped out in this event. Local fauna and flora * Vastatosaurus rex * Foetodon * Ferrucutus * Brontosaurus * Terapusmordax * Ligocristus * Venatosaurus * Brutornis * Piranhadon * Scorpio-pede * Carnictus * Decarnocimex * Arachno-Claw * Weta-Rex * Deplector * Vulturesaurus * Diablosaurus * Megaprimatus Kong * Megapede * Udusaur * Moonspider * Atercurisaurus List of appearances Films *King Kong'' Video games *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' Trivia * This incarnation of an island along with its 1933 portrayal are the only versions not to be filmed in a real location, just to make them look more unique and stylized. * Director Peter Jackson originally wanted to film the jungle scenes of Skull Island in New Zealand but scrapped the idea due to it being far too recognizable like "something out of Hawaii". Category:Universal - Locations